


[Podfic] wet kitten on a bad day

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Wednesday, she fails a math test and her brother has to go to the hospital because he manages to fall down and crack his head and has to get stitches, and Mercedes tweets <em>worst day *ever*</em> because she figures she's allowed to exaggerate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] wet kitten on a bad day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wet kitten on a bad day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226669) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: original female character of colour - Freeform; Disabled Character; Mentally Ill Character 

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDySTR5OUcydlhpUlk/view?usp=sharing>

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving yall! I had an unexpected free hour so you guys get a present. :)


End file.
